Solo tú y yo
by Janitha
Summary: A veces cometemos el error de sacrificarnos por gente que no lo merece, debes pensar antes de sacrificarte, puedes perder algo muy importante. RyoSaku
1. Chapter 1

Holiis, miren como me afecta el pasar casi todo el día con mis compañeras. Bueno aquí les traigo mi primer fics de Tennis no Ohjisama, espero que les guste.

Resumen: a veces se hacen sacrificios a costa de nuestro propios sentimientos¿pero que pasa cuando el sacrificio debe ser por parte de los enamorados? En ese caso es el intruso el que debe salir¿pero si el intruso es nuestro mejor amigo¿te sacrificarías tu por él¿o esperarías a que él lo hiciera por ti?.

Pareja: obviamente un RyoSaku, siiiiiiiii ¡RyoSaku forever!

Sólo tú y yo

Capitulo uno: encuentros y desencuentros, el adiós.

Tres años habían pasado desde que Sakuno Ryusaki había conocido al famoso príncipe del tenis, Ryoma Echizen.

Las cosas seguían igual que antes, nada había cambiado entre los dos, ella lo veía cada vez que podía en los entrenamientos, y el seguía indiferente y frío, como siempre.

Sakuno se encontraba afuera de las canchas de tenis, observando a su secreto amor, con un cuaderno y un lápiz en la mano, recordando antiguas canciones, que en su tiempo, para ella, habían significado mucho.

-"dentro de mí, te has clavado mi amor, como piedra en al camino, tropecé con el destino, eres tu el principio y el fin, mi refugio mi guarida contra toda oscuridad eres tu"-

-Sakuno!- gritó Tomoka.

- ¿Qué sucede Tomoka?- le pregunto Sakuno ocultando su cuaderno.

-La maestra de música de esta buscando.

-A mí?-

-si a ti, pero rápido-

-bueno nos vemos mañana Tomoka-

Sakuno se dirigió hacia donde su maestra de música, estaba intrigada por saber que le diría, no todos los días se recibe el llamado de un profesor, y cuando te llaman generalmente es porque hiciste algo malo, y que ella supiera no había echo nada de lo cual tuviera que pedir disculpas, en realidad si, debía arrepentirse de haber sido tan cobarde todos estos años, de los cuales jamás a confesado nada.

Entra despacio hacia el interior de la habitación, su profesora estaba sentada escribiendo, no sabía que cosa, pero debía ser importante ya que estaba muy concentrada.

-disculpe profesora Kumiko¿puedo pasar?- estaba nerviosa, la profesora no tenía cara de muy buenos amigos.

-señorita Ryusaki, necesito pedirle que participe en el festival de la escuela-

-¿yo, pero en que puedo ayudar?-

-lógico, necesite que cantes- dijo con un poco de fastidio.

-¿cantar yo?- estaba asombrada por la proposición, jamás nadie le había pedido que cantara y menos en un festival.

-por supuesto-

-está bien- le dijo un poco insegura.

-entonces ven en la tarde para ensayar, trae algunas letras de tu agrado para que las puedas cantar-

-claro-

757575757575757575757575757575

Sakuno que había quedado de juntarse con la maestra de música, ya iba algo retrasada, por lo que decidió irse por una especie de parque que atravesaba la escuela. Iba leyendo la letra de la canción del festival, por lo que no notó que Ryoma, Eiji, Momoshiro, Shuishiro, Kaoru, Horio, Tezuka y los demás del club de tenis iban de frente a ella, así que… PUM! Chocó de frente con Ryoma, el cual iba sujetando la raqueta, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayeron juntos al pasto, pero ésta caída hizo que ambos jóvenes se besaran. Sakuno no podía moverse, su cuerpo no respondía a las órdenes de su mente, por su parte Ryoma se encontraba en las mismas condiciones, sólo que el optó por empezar a disfrutar de aquél cálido beso, pero como siempre hay un idiota que arruina los buenos momentos.

-jajajajajaja!- estalló en carcajadas Momoshiro.

-chiquitín, no sabía que tuviera novia- les dijo Eiji. Los demás estaban muy sorprendidos para hablar.

Esto hizo que Sakuno y Ryoma reaccionaran. Se pusieron de pie rápidamente.

-yo…eh yo…lo siento mucho- tartamudeó Sakuno, tomó las hojas con las letras de las canciones y salió corriendo. Todos miraron a Ryoma.

-con que la nieta de Ryusaki-sensei- lo molestó Momoshiro.

-cállate- respondió simplemente Ryoma.

75757575757575757575757575757575757575

Al día siguiente, toda la escuela sabía del incidente, por lo tanto Sakuno fue observada por todos y cada uno de lo estudiantes de Seigaku. Dejó sus cosas en su salón y se dirigió a las canchas de Tenis. Ryoma tenía partido.

Las dos horas que duró el partido, Sakuno lo vio escondida, pero cuando terminó…

-Sakuno Ryusaki!- Tomoka la llamaba -¿Qué significan los rumores de que tu y **mi** príncipe Ryoma se besaron?- le gritó.

-fue…un…acci…dente- respondió temerosamente Sakuno. Toda la escuela los observaba.

-Como pudiste, sabes que lo amo y que es mío, me has traicionado¿acaso no te importan mis sentimientos?-

-¿y los míos Tomoka¿Dónde quedan mis sentimientos?- le dijo Sakuno perdiendo la paciencia.

-ósea que sí, te gusta **mi **Ryoma-

-sí, me gusta y qué!- le gritó Sakuno, totalmente fuera de control -deja de pensar sólo en ti Osakada¡me tienes harta!- terminó diciendo Sakuno para salir corriendo con las lágrimas desplazándose por su rostro. Nuevamente todas las miradas se dirigieron a Ryoma, el cual bajo su gorra y se dio media vuelta y se fue, para que nadie notara su sonrojo (N/A: oigan esa frase "sí, me gusta ¿y qué? Es propiedad de mi mejor amiga

>>LadiiFujii , gracias por cederme tus frases, jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja).

75757575757575757575757575757575757575

Dos semanas han pasado desde la pelea con Tomoka y lo único que ha hecho es alejarse de su ex amiga , de Echizen y del tenis. Ahora Sakuno caminaba de vuelta a su casa, su madre la había mandado a comprar. Hace poco había recibido una carta de Tomoka pidiéndole disculpas, pero eso logró reafirmar la decisión de alejarse de Tomoka y Ryoma, pero quién diría que el chico ojos de gato se había empezado a preocupar por el repentino alejamiento de la chica de las largas trenzas, como será de bueno el destino que ambos caminaban por el mismo parque, él se detuvo y la observó, realmente era un ángel, "**mi **Ángel" recalcó, era egoísta, pero que más daba.

-Ryusaki- la llamó

-Ry… Echizen- se corrigió la chica, Ryoma se acercó a ella, quedando a sólo un paso de su cuerpo.

-¿qué es lo que te pasa, Sakuno?- ella se sorprendió, él la había llamado por su nombre

-Sakuno ¡respóndeme!- le gritó tomándola por los brazos.

-Nada Ryoma-

-por favor Sakuno, dime la verdad- le susurró en el oído. Estas palabras provocaron una gran conmoción en la chica; suavemente comenzó a llorar, provocando una desesperación en el chico Echizen.

-no, por favor, Sakuno no llores- le dijo mientras la abrazaba.

-perdóname Ryoma- dijo Sakuno entre lágrimas.

-pero ¿por q…- fue cortado por unos suaves labios que se pegaron a los suyos.

Miles de sensaciones los recorrieron en lo que duró el beso y Ryoma se dio cuenta de cuanto quería a esa chica de largas trenzas.

-Sakuno le dijo rompiendo suavemente el beso -te quiero-

-yo no puedo!- exclamó Sakuno, tomó las bolsas de las compras y corrió hasta perderse en la multitud.

-¡Sakuno!- la llamó sintiendo por primera lo que era una pena de amor

Fin capitulo uno.

Vaya, fue mucho más fácil de lo que pensaba, recibo de todo, menos virus, porque uno más y completo el billón, ah (suspiro de la autora) este computador me tiene harta, ok nos vemos en el próximo capitulo y no olviden

R

E

V

I

E

W

S

Bye, besos.

...>>JaniiThaxxX …


	2. por fin juntos

_Solo tu y yo_ _Capitulo 2: por fin juntos_

Tres días, sólo eran tres días pero para él habían sido una verdadera eternidad. Desesperado esa era la palabra que definía su estado, lo único que quería era hablar con Sakuno pero ella no se lo permitía, ya no le hablaba, no iba los entrenamientos y lo evitaba continuamente ¿por qué? ¿Tanto era el cariño que sentía por su amiga que era capaz de sacrificarse por ella? Tomoka no lo merecía (y se me cortó la inspiración).

7575757575757575757575757575757575

Caminaba por un solitario pasillo de la escuela, específicamente, el pasillo de los casilleros, buscaba la oportunidad más apropiada para hablar con Sakuno, pero no podía. Gracias a un milagro de Kami, la chica a la cual estaba deseoso por ver apareció con su hermoso semblante, un verdadero ángel según las palabras o pensamientos textuales de nuestro adorado príncipe Ryoma.

Se acercó a la chica dispuesto a hablar con ella, no todos lo días te encontrabas a la persona que más habías buscado, sola, en un pasillo. Quería hablarle, ahora la chica no tendría razón para evitarlo.

-Sakuno- le dijo éste mientras pasaba por su lado.

-sí, Echizen ¿se te ofrece algo?-

-Necesito hablar contigo-

-puede ser en otro momento, ahora estoy muy ocupada- sin decir nada más corrió por el pasillo, alejándose cada vez más de Ryoma.

-vaya, me encanta la comprensión que demuestra hacía mí- pensó Ryoma para doblar por el pasillo.

Pero no sólo ambos jóvenes habían vivido la "tierna" escena, Sumire Ryusaki observaba desde la entrada al establecimiento, pensando en el grave error que estaba cometiendo su única nieta, debía hacer algo, la última oportunidad de Sakuno estaba en sus manos.

7575757575757575757575757575757575

Recostada en su habitación ( entiéndase sobre su cama), Sakuno leía casi con tranquilidad, dentro de poco tendría que empezaría el festival, cuando tocan a la puerta…

-adelante!- exclamó la chica- hola abuela.

-Sakuno quisiera hablar contigo- le respondió la antes nombrada sentándose a la orilla de la cama de la chica, con un semblante serio.

-claro dime abuela-, dijo sentándose en la cama

-Sakuno, hay veces en que nosotros damos todo por un amigo o amiga y siempre esperamos que este haga lo mismo por nosotros, pero debes aprender a identificar a las personas por que podrías sacrificarte, no puedes andar sacrificando tus sentimientos por gente que, aunque te duela, sabes no hará lo mismo por ti-.

-no entiendo de que me hablas abuela-.

-esta noche es tú última oportunidad, sino lo perderás- le dijo para retirarse de la habitación, dejando una muy pensativa Sakuno, que luego de unos veinte minutos comprendió el significado de las palabras de su querida abuela. Todo rápidamente su ropa; ya vestida y arreglada salió lo más rápido que le dieron las piernas en dirección de la escuela Seigaku.

757575757575757575757575757575

-_venga, Ryoma, vamos al festival, Sakuno-chan cantará, aparte todo el equipo estará ahí, serás el único tonto que no irá-_

_-_no me importa Momoshiro, no quiero ir-.

_-pues entonces tendré que obligarte Echizen- _Ryoma y Momoshiro mantenían una amena conversación por teléfono, mientras el segundo insistía el primero se negaba a asistir al festival.

-esta bien, iré-.

-_más te vale- _y diciendo esto cortó la comunicación.

Un suspiro de resignación se escapo de los labios del chico de ojos de gato, se cambió, una simple camiseta con una chaqueta y unos jeans. Salió de su habitación en donde todo y absolutamente todo era sobre el tenis; y bajo la atenta mirada de su familia se dirigió a la escuela Seigaku.

75757575757575757575757575757575

Ya estaba todo pero absolutamente todo listo, un acto más y salía al escenario. Sakuno iba vestida con una ligera blusa fucsia, una minifalda negra con un cinturón fucsia y botas negra de tacón. Nerviosa, muy nerviosa estaba, ¿hacía lo correcto? Ojalá que sí…

-"_espero que resulte, gracias abuela"_- penso al subir al escenario.

75757575757575757575757575757575

-Ahora una alumna de séptimo grado nos deleitara con una hermosa canción anunció el conductor del festival- con ustedes Sakuno Ryusaki- todo el público aplaudió, mientras unos ojos de gato miraban muy fijamente a la tímida figura que acababa de subir al escenario.

Ahora nada le quedaba por hacer, solo cantar con toda su alma:

Escribiré Con Tú Nombre En Mayúsculas

Hasta Que Sea Tan Grande Como Tú

Me Confunde Estar Así, El Tenerte Aquí

Casi Estoy Culpándome De Poder Decirte Que…

Tú Estas Dentro De Mí

Y Te Defenderé Con Valentía Y Fe, Así…

Por Aquél Amor Que Ayer

No Te Tuve Y Te Negué

Que Hoy Existe En Ti Y En Mí.

Le Pondré A Mí Entusiasmo Corazón

Sin Inhibidores, Frenos Ni Temor.

Que No Fue Casualidad Vernos Hoy Aquí

Vivos Y Conscientes De Continuar Diciendo Que…

Tú Estas Dentro De Mí

Y Te Defenderé Con Valentía Y Fe, Así…

Por Aquél Amor Que Ayer

No Te Tuve Y Te Negué

Que Hoy Existe En Ti Y En Mí.

Amo Tú Forma De Ser

Porque

Eres Parte De Mí Piel…

..Eres Mi Piel…

…Así

Ese Amor Que Te Negué

Que No Quise Darte Ayer

Por Fin Existe En Ti Y En Mí.

Escribiré Con Tú Nombre En Mayúsculas…

-perdóname Ryoma- dijo en un susurro antes de bajar del escenario, mientras era aplaudida con mucho entusiasmo por el público.

75757575757575757575757575

-wow!- exclamo Momoshiro.

-Hola Momoshiro, O'chibi- los saludo Eiji, con característico entusiasmo.

-¿Qué sucede Momoshiro, Ryoma?- les pregunto Suyshiro, quien se encontraba con Eiji.

-La nieta de Ryusaki-sama se le acaba de declarar a Ryoma con una canción- explico Momoshiro, Echizen estaba demasiado aturdido como para hablar, moverse o pensar.

-en serio! Fantástico O'chibi- grito Eiji.

-wow- dijo simplemente Suyshiro.

-pero que esperas O'chibi, debes ir a buscarla-.

-concuerdo con Eiji Ryoma, debes ir a buscarla ahora- le dijo Momoshiro.

-y… que… le… dijo?- pregunto nuestro amado e idolatrado príncipe del tenis, cuando ya pudo hablar.

-no sé eso ya es invención tuya-.

-vamos Ryoma- le dijeron a coro Eiji y Suyshiro empujándolo. Ryoma se encamino a al salida de la escuela, donde distinguía a una solitaria figura que abandonaba el establecimiento.

"¿Habré hecho lo correcto? Tomoka debe estar muy enfadada conmigo… espero que a Ryoma le haya gustado la canción, tengo tanto miedo de que ahora sea él el que no quiera estar conmigo…"

Estas eran las reflexiones de la chica Ryusaki mientras emprendía el camino hacia su casa. Tan concentrada estaba en sus pensamientos que no sintió los pasos del príncipe del tenis hasta que él la toma de la mano y la deja frente a sí mismo.

-Ryoma- susurró la chica.

-shhh, … no digas nada- le respondió el chico mientras la tomaba por la cintura y juntaba su frente con la de ella- gracias por la canción-.

-no tienes nada que agradecer-.

-sakuno…

-dime…

-si yo te digo algo ahora, ¿tú no saldrás corriendo verdad?

-no, no saldré corriendo- le dijo ella entre risas.

-te quiero…

-…

-¿sakuno?

-yo… también te quiero Ryoma, perdóname por haber huido el otro día- le dijo mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un fuerte color rojo.

-sakuno tú… -respiró pausadamente- quieres ser mi novia.

-O.O……………-impresionada estaba pero no dudo al responder -sí, quiero ser tú novia- le dijo para acercarse lentamente a su príncipe y este notando las intensiones de la chica rápidamente unió sus labios con los de la joven, besándolos con ternura. Ante esto la chica solo pudo pasar delicadamente sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico profundizando la cálida caricia. Lentamente se fueron separando sin dejar de mirarse ni de abrazarse, ella le sonrió con dulzura y él solo pudo sonrojarse, debido a que esta situación era demasiado nueva tanto para él como para su mundo…

-te…te acompaño a tú casa- le dijo tratando de no tartamudear.

-de acuerdo - le respondió ella mientras se frotaba los brazos; hacia frío y Sakuno sólo iba con una blusa y una minifalda. Ryoma la miró por unos segundos y se quitó la chaqueta que traía y se la entrego a la chica que tenía a su lado.

-gracias- le dijo suavemente la chica y poniéndose en puntas de pie le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a su ahora novio. Ambos chicos se tomaron de la mano y emprendieron el camino a la residencia Ryusaki. El silencio invadió a la joven pareja, pero no era un silencio incómodo, sino una agradable y que daba miedo de romper ya que se perdería la magia y el encanto del momento.

-Muchas gracias por acompañarme- le dijo Sakuno, cuando estuvieron enfrente de la casa de la chica.

no fue nada- un nuevo silencio- …sakuno…

¿Qué pasa?

…p-puedo … darte un… beso- susurro el chico completamente sonrojado.

Ryoma…- le dijo con ternura. Se acercó y lo abrazó por la cintura mientras él la rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos, se miraron y juntaron sus labios en un intenso y apasionado beso.

Es muy tierna la imagen que contemplan mis ojos, pero eso no se hace en una vía pública chicos-.

¡Abuela!- exclamó sakuno, en cambio Ryoma ni pío pudo decir.

Ryoma, más te vale cuidar de mi nieta, buenas noches- y sin decir nada más Sumire entro en la casa con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-Lo siento mucho Ryoma- dijo Sakuno mirando al piso.

-tranquila- le dijo tomándola del mentón haciendo que lo mire.

-gracias- más silencio- te quiero.

-yo también- se volvieron a besar- creo que me tengo que ir-.

-esta bien-.

-bye- la tomo por la cintura y le dio un último tierno beso.

-hasta mañana- Ryoma comenzó a caminar y cuando llego a la esquina se despidió con la mano y se desapareció de la vista de la castaña.

Fin segundo capitulo

HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Si ya sé demasiado retraso, pero pasé una gran crisis de inspiración, aparte estaba en él termino del año y quería disfrutar con mi curso y con mis amigas, bueno en fin fue más flojera que nada el retraso.

El próximo capitulo se viene interesante y en realidad para el siguiente capitulo escribí el fics: tenía la duda de cómo sería la primera cita de Ryoma y sakuno, así que aquí vamos plis dejen reviews, los quiero mucho nos vemos…

.-JaniTha-.


End file.
